coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9560 (14th September 2018)
Plot Liz gives Hannah a necklace to make up for all the Christmas's and birthdays they've missed. She is touched when Hannah says she's thinking of changing her middle name to Katie. Having to rush out, Liz hands her keys to the flat to let herself out. Sally is annoyed that Kevin hasn't called Paula back yet. Leanne tells a shocked Toyah that she's having a relationship with someone from work but states it's Adam. Jim visits Katie's grave and asks her forgiveness for what he's doing but his illness and pain is putting him in hell already. At the hospital, Ali sees Brian reading Gazza's autobiography while he's waiting for a physiotherapy session but is unable to get him to hand it over. Liz has found Jim at the grave and they weep over the past. When Kevin offers to take Gina to the match, Sally steps in and tells him to call Paula instead. A Housing Support Officer calls at No.9. She tells Fiz and Tyrone that Evelyn has been evicted after a series of complaints about her from the neighbours and ask if she can stay with them. Fiz is opposed but Tyrone agrees. Imran is delighted when Leanne offers him a no-strings attached relationship and they start to have sex in the office. Steve has returned from his break and Liz tells him about Katie being alive. He can't deal with the news. Evelyn isn't impressed when the officer shows her and her dog Cerberus round an empty No.9. Having told Tracy his news, Steve isn't pleased when Hannah shows herself into the flat with her key, introducing herself to him and Tracy under the name of "Moorside". She tells them that like Jim she has myotinic dystrophy. Once she has gone, Tracy decides to investigate her on the internet. Sally gets Paula to agree to a date with Kevin. Steve finds Hannah on the web but not as they thought she would be. Waiting in the back yard with Tyrone, Fiz is outraged when she overhears Evelyn making negative comments about their home. When she rushes in to protest, Evelyn is unabashed, having realised it was their house and being annoyed with them for trying to trick her. Tyrone asks her to stay. Cathy tells Ali and Ryan that Brian bought the book back and it's now in the kebab shop bins. Steve summons Liz and Jim to the flat and presents them with evidence that Hannah's surname is Gilmore and she isn't who she says she is. Jim is concerned with how much he's found out. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford Guest cast *Hannah Gilmore - Hannah Ellis Ryan *Housing Support Officer - Karren Winchester Places *Coronation Street *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, hallway and yard *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *Speed Daal *Weatherfield General - Corridor *Churchyard Notes *A physiotherapist at Weatherfield General is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jim breaks the news to Steve that his sister is alive, so he and Tracy turn detective to find out more; and Leanne admits to Toyah that she is seeing someone from work. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,880,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2018 episodes